This is the third competing renewal application for the Comprehensive Cancer of Wake Forest Community Clinical Oncology Program Research Base (WF Research Base), which was initially funded in 1999. Specific Aims for the next five years include the following: Specific Aim 1: To conduct cancer control studies that impact community oncology practice by enhancing patients' quality of life through prevention and treatment of symptoms across the survivorship lifespan (i.e., from diagnosis to the end of therapy and from the end of therapy forward) in the following thematic areas: botanical/natural products and other integrative approaches; conventional pharmacologic agents; behavioral interventions; non-intervention studies (e.g., correlative science and observational/longitudinal studies; and cancer prevention trials). Specific Aim 2: To use correlative science in conjunction with WF Research Base cancer control studies to understand the basic mechanisms by which symptoms and toxicities of cancer and its treatments occur. Specific Aim 3: To develop and utilize innovative, culturally-tailored strategies to increase the participation of racial/ethnic minorities traditionaly underrepresented in cancer control studies. Specific Aim 4: To foster active collaboration and offer training in the development, conduct, and reporting of cancer control clinical trials for CCOP/MBCCOP professionals, early career faculty, and trainees. The current application is the strongest competing renewal application for the WF Research Base in our 12 year history. Over time, we have increased the number of studies, accruals, and affiliated communities and institutions. The diversity, depth and breadth of our four open and four soon-to-open studies and 20 developing concepts is evidence of the unique and diverse menu of studies we provide, and the important niche we fill for our participating CCOPs, MBCCOPs and Prevention Members.